New Start
by timeturneruser
Summary: Not a Harry reborn story read to found out.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in Gringot's and he saw all of his money and it filled the vault. Harry turned to the Goblin "is this all of it or is there more."

The Goblin seemed a little surprised by his question "there is more this is just your trust vault. You can't access the family vault until you take your place as Lord Potter when you turn 15."

Harry nodded his head "So if I am to become Lord there must be a house crest."

"Yes there is Mr. Potter if you go to Madam Milkin's she will have one and she will put it on your robes for you. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes is using the galleons the only way to shop?"

"No most stores will have a book they will fill it out and then you must look it over sign it using a blood quill and then place your ring in the ink and place it on your signature. Gringot's has the other book and will move the gallons from your vault to theirs."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "so is all this I have access to until I am 15 or what?"

He shook his head negatively "no this has to last you all year and then it will refill. This is not including your Hogwarts tuition that comes out of the family vault."

"I know I can't access the vault until I am 15 is there a way for me to see It?"

"Yes you can grab the gallons you want and let's go." Harry grabbed the gallons he wanted and they all got back into the cart. They went further down into the bank and came to a big ornate door. They got out and the Goblin twirled his trust vault key and it became bigger and the teeth changed. He stuck into the lock and he opened the door "welcome to your family vault." Harry was amazed there was tons of money and there were also items in here. "You can go in but you can't take any money out."

Harry went and looked around he came to a couple of robes that where jet black and shimmered and he looked at the Potter crest for the first time it was chimera. With the saying below 'chimaeram in omnibus vitae tuae amplector spects' He looked to the goblin "It roughly means embrace the chimera."

He nodded he looked at some other robes somewhere like winter robes and somewhere silk. "You can take those if you want and Madam Milkin can fit your size." Harry smiled and took the robes he wanted and he spotted a trunk he wanted. He opened it and there was an instruction book. He looked at the open part of the truck and there were runes like buttons on the wood panel. He rubbed one and something like a wardrobe popped up he opened it and put the robes inside he closed the door and he closed it and rubbed the rune on the outside and it popped back down.

He put the instruction manual inside of the trunk he closed it. He looked around and spotted a dagger on a table he went over picked it up and pricked his finger. He rubbed it on the lock and now only he could open it. He rubbed a rune and it shrunk down and he picked it up and it and put it inside of his pocket. He went over and put the dagger back and he went to exit when he felt something tug his magic. He looked around and spotted what looked to be a staff he went over picked it up. He felt his magic sing and he felt how to operate it enter his mind. He spun it around so it was a wand. The goblin went over and picked something up and came over and handed it to Harry. "That is a wand holster. You place it on your wrist and place your wand inside and no one can summon it. If you lose it the holster will call the wand back to the holster and you can sleep with it on."

Harry smiled and he grabbed it put it on and placed his wand inside. "Ok I am done."

The ride up was quick and he finally left the bank with Hagrid. "Harry you mind if go to the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to drink to settle my stomach."

"Sure go ahead I will continue my shopping." So Harry went to the bookstore and grabbed the books he needed he also picked up Hogwarts a history. He also grabbed books on everything he needed to know as being an heir and when he became a lord. He also grabbed a book on runes and speaking Latin and a large intro to potions.

He walked up to the counter and the cashier tallied up his books. "That will be 20 gallons."

"Alright put in the book so I can sign for it."

"Very funny kid now pay for the books or get out of the store."

Harry was stunned and a little mad "I am Harry James Potter heir of the Potter family."

"Sure you are kid and I am the pope now pay for your books or get out and come back when you got the money."

Harry was steaming "Get me your damn manger or the dam owner of this place."

Harry was blasted back "get out kid and don't come back."

Harry was now pissed off and his magic was shooting out and bookshelves shock and books fell off. Harry unleashed the chaotic magic and shoved it towards the cashier she went flying back and slammed into the wall. A man came out "what the hell is going on out here?"

Harry glared at the man "your fucking cashier first of insulated me and refused to let me pay for my things using the book."

The man looked to the woman slumped on the floor. "is this true?"

The woman stood up "this kid claimed to be heir to the Potter family. I knew the kid was lying so I told him to pay or get out and when I forced him to leave he went nuts."

"First off you should have let done as he asked if it wasn't true the payment wouldn't have gone through and he would had to answer to the goblins. Second if you didn't believe him you should have gotten me."

Harry glared at the woman "I told you I wanted to speak to you and she blasted me back trying to force me out."

The man lost it "You did what?"

The woman glared at Harry "the kid was getting full of himself so I tried forcing him out because this kid is to full of himself and he needed to be brought down a notch."

The man just shook his head "you are going back to the stock room until you learn customer service and until the damage done is paid off." The woman was to trying to come up for a response. "go"

She walked out and the man walked to the counter looked at the register and then he pulled out a book wrote it down. Harry took the blood quill and then dipped his ring into the ink and pressed it over his signature. A few seconds later the book flashed "I am sorry Heir Potter you next school book purchase is on us."

"Thank You." He pulled out his trunk and expanded it and rubbed rune and a bookcase popped up he noticed a couple of books the history of the Potter family and Potter family magic. He put the books he bought on the shelf and took out Potter family history. He rubbed the rune and it shrunk down and he closed it and shrunk it back down. He put it in his pocket and he walked out of the store.

He next headed to Madam Milkin's he walked in and there was a blonde boy getting measured. He already had robes on and Harry took a seat waiting for his turn. He took the book he was carrying and started to read it. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't hear the boy talking to him. "Hi I am fucking talking to you. You will not ignore me I am Heir Malfoy and you listen to me when I am talking to you."

Harry looked up from his book "one I don't think she likes the language you are using. Second I am Heir Potter and I don't have to listen to a thing you are saying."

The kid was sputtering "you will not speak to your betters that way."

Harry laughed "You are not my better because my family is an Ancient and Noble house you are only a noble house and that is a hoary title since you are not from England. So stop talking to me before I take an offense to it and your family has to pay."

The boy turned around and spat at his feet "that Is what I think now you should come over and kiss my feet and say you are sorry."

At that moment a bell rang and Harry turned around and saw the crest. Harry smirked he got up and walked over to the woman. He took her hand that didn't have the ring on it and bought the hand to his lips and kissed it. He was glad the book taught him some things of how to act. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy. I am Harry James Potter heir to the Potter family."

Harry released her hand and she took his hand that had the ring on it and Harry released he forgot to wipe the ink off of it but he saw it was clean. She kissed his ring "pleasure to meet you."

She released his hand he took it back "Your son needs to learn his place. He demanded I listen to him and then he spat at me and demanded I kiss his feet and say I am sorry to him."

She looked pissed and walked over to her son and grabbed his ear "where done madam." The woman stopped and stood and stepped back. She dragged her son out by his ear and the boy looked at him "you will pay hear me you will pay."

The woman stopped and let go of his ear and just at that moment the door opened and Harry saw Lord Malfoy enter. Lady Malfoy didn't notice but she slapped her son "We will go over lessons again when we get home because obviously you have learned nothing."

Lord Malfoy was shocked "what is going on here?" Lady Malfoy turned around and explained. Draco we are done shopping and you will get the broom you wanted until you learn some manners."

Draco was pissed "I shouldn't have to he is nothing but a dirty half-blood while I am pure blood and his better."

Harry was confused "what is a half-blood and what is a pure blood?"

Lord Malfoy explained "a half-blood is a person whose parents are a Muggle and a witch or a wizard. A pureblood is a person who has two magical parents. Then you have Muggle Born who has two non-magical parents."

Harry nodded "so I am not a half-blood." The Malfoy family looked at him confused "I have two magical parents don't I?"

"Yes you do so you are correct you are considered a pureblood." Lady Malfoy answered.

Draco laughed "no he isn't he has a mud blood for a mother his blood is tainted." He got slapped by his mother again.

"that is a filthy word." Harry was confused and she answered his nonverbal question. "a mud blood is a dirty word for Muggle born."

Harry nodded and thought of something "isn't a Muggle born a good thing. It introduces some new blood and reduces a lot of the inbreeding. I mean in the beginning all family's had a Muggle born when magic was brought into this world because there was no magic parent to be born to."

Lord Malfoy didn't seem surprised "that is correct. The reason there is such a stigma against Muggle born is that they seek to change the magical world. They want to bring us out to the Muggle world. They want to end the lords and they want to free house elves. The list goes on and on they don't understand way the way things are."

Harry nodded "maybe they need to be taught instead of being thrown into this world they and their families need to be integrated into slowly. I mean hatred is born out of ignorance."

The Malfoy's where stunned "that is a great idea Heir Potter I mean they are written down from the time they perform their first bout of magic. When they reach a certain age we can approach the family and teach them. But what about the kids in Hogwarts already or have graduated."

Harry scratched his head "well maybe make it a summer day program at Hogwarts. They can go home at night and have weekends off and don't have it last all summer. Maybe also bring their families so they can learn."

Lord Malfoy nodded his head "Thank you for the idea Heir Potter. I will get right on planning it good day Mr. Potter."

"good day Malfoy Family."

They left the store Harry stayed and turned around to face the woman. "Maybe now that the politics are over I can measure you and get you your clothes."

"one moment." He pulled out his trunk went through the routine of opening it. He pulled out the robes "I don't need robes but I will like these changed to fit me."

The woman took it and looked them over she pulled out her wand and touched it to every robe. "I have reactivated the auto resize rune. So they will be the perfect length the whole time you wear it."

"Thank you I would like not only the Hogwarts issued pants and shirt and tie but I would like a whole seat of jeans and shirts under wear and under shirts."

After about two hours he had everything and paid for and his trunk was back in his pocket. He went to the other stores. When he was done he headed back to the Cauldron and spotted Hagrid sitting at a table talking with someone and had a bird cage with a white owl inside.

Harry took a seat at the table "Harry you finally done I see. Harry this is headmaster Dumbledore."

"Harry I see you have found out what I came to tell you today that you are Heir to the Potter family."

Harry nodded "nice to meet you. Since I am the Heir does this mean I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"no you don't Harry. Your parents wanted you to go the Longbottom family but they are in a deep coma. So I had to put you with them because I didn't want any other family to use you for your fame" Harry shuddered to think ever since Hagrid told him the real reason his parents died. "I made it so they couldn't hit you but I couldn't do much else I am sorry."

Harry nodded his head "no problem it would have been much worse if they could."

"don't worry after you eat I will take you to Madam Promfrey. She can see what potions you need to undo the damage done."

"Thank You." He ordered his food and paid for it. He stood to leave with the headmaster. Hagrid stopped him.

He pushed the cage towards him "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry was stunned it was his first real gift. "Hopeful she gets along with the bird I bought."

Harry opened the cage and the owl hopped out and then to his shoulder. At that time a Peregrine falcon flow in the owl hole and landed on Harry's other shoulder. The birds looked at each then nodded. "So let's see the owl will be Hedwig and the Falcon Hermes." Harry stood "Thank You Hagrid for the gift but I won't need the cage."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore led them over to the fireplace. His birds flew off his shoulder as if they know how they would travel. "Harry this mood of travel is called Floo." He grabbed something that looked like ash from a jar on the mantel of the fireplace. "You take the powder throw it in when it turns green you step in and shout out the place you want to go." He threw it in and the fire turned green he stepped in "Hogwarts Infirmary." Then with a whoosh he was gone.

Harry grabbed some of the powder and threw it in. The fire turned green he stepped in "Hogwarts..." But he never finished because something that almost never happened it malfunctioned and allowed someone in as someone was trying to Floo out. So to clear it Harry was transported to Hogwarts but not the infirmary. Harry was transported so fast he and not knowing how to correct his landing he slid across the floor and knocked himself out. When Harry came to he was on a bed in what looked to be a hospital.

Harry groaned and a woman walked over "I am Madam Promfrey it's good to see you awake Harry."

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a bus"

"The Ministry is fixing the problem but the Floo malfunctioned and an emergency protocol kicked in. It transported to Hogwarts and the first available Fireplace connected to Floo travel. Where here knowing you wouldn't know to land we were prepared. But you come in an uncontrolled manner at an unknown Floo point and knocked yourself out. When we got word about happened we had the house elves find you and you were brought here. While you were at I ran the tests and I have developed a potion just right for you and I have fixed your vision and your concussion."

Harry felt his face and he didn't feel his glasses he smiled for he was seeing the world as it was supposed to be. "This is awesome. Can I leave or will I have to stay."

"No you can go the headmaster told me to tell you that you have to twist your ring and say home."

Harry stood and gathered his things he twisted the ring "Home." He landed in an elegant manner. "House elves." Nothing happened "anyone."

So Harry spent the rest of the summer in the manner he was thankful the Dursley's taught him to cook and clean. Harry spent the rest of the summer reading and practicing magic when he found out he could do magic in the manor. It finally came time for him to go to Hogwarts so he packed his trunk. He went to the fireplace since he read in Hogwarts a History that the platform had Floo access. He threw the powder when it turned green he stepped in "platform 9 3/4."

He was thankful he had practice using since his first uneventful travel. He stepped out and went to find himself a compartment. He got her so early that hey where all empty so he found one he liked. He sat and opened the book he left out and started to read after a while he heard other people entering the train. Harry looked at his watch and saw the train would be leaving in a few minutes when someone entered his compartment. It was some red haired boy "can I sit here everywhere else is full?"

Harry raised his eyebrow "really that is the line you are going with." The boy looked confused "the train magical expands to fit all the students. So essence everyone could have their own compartment and you are going with everywhere is full."

The boy seemed shocked "what are you some bloody know it all just be glad someone decided to join you."

Harry sighed in frustration "I don't need your pity now get your sorry ass out of here."

The boy laughed "I don't have to move anywhere for I am a pureblood and of the Weasley family."

This time Harry laughed "I am also a pureblood you stupid idiot and being a Weasley is nothing to be proud of. They are the laughing stock of the wizarding world because they are the fools that wasted there money trying to screw over the goblins. They also are a joke because they put their lordship up when they lost all their money at a game of poker and they lost the next game and they lost their place as Lord."

The boy's mouth dropped and he sputtered out "how could you know all this?"

Harry smirked and pointed to his family crest "because your family lost to mine in that poker game."

The boy was stunned "but you were to have grown up with muggles how could you know all this?"

Harry laughed "I did but as soon as I entered the wizarding world I left them and studied up on my family. Where you hoping I didn't know anything and hoped I would be your friend and then your family would treat me better than my family and I would see as the family I never had. Then when I did found out I would give your family back its lordship or do you have sister and you would dose me up with love potion and have me marry her."

The boy was stunned he couldn't speak "now do me a favor and get lost." He didn't move and Harry realized he was too much in shock so Harry took his book and left the compartment.

Author Notes- I have just received a very bad message about my writing and it has thrown off my mojo. I want to continue to write but I wont do so until I find a beta so those people who want to tear my stories apart can stop and I can focus on writing. So those who know a good beta or want to beta for me let me know because the faster I find one the faster I got back to writing.


End file.
